Don
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Arthur junto a otros se les encargó un trabajo comunitario haciéndose pasar casi como humanos, todos eran diferentes, pero Alfred maldijo cuando a él le tocó cuidar niños, fue allí cuando vio el don de Iggy y pensó en algo para ello. USxUK.


Otro~ y otro~ y otro~, nunca me aburriré de escribir fics, estoy en camino hacia los cien *-*, yo lo sé, lo conseguiré pase lo que pase.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> El don de Iggy con los niños.

Alfred y Arthur tenían que hacerlo, maldita votación, todas las naciones se reunieron como gente normal para hacer cosas humanitarias, a Alemania con Italia les tocó limpiar un parque lleno de basura -y uno que otro enamorado revolcándose-, a España y Romano les tocó hacer un jardín, a Den y a Nor les tocó ser terapeutas -era obvio que el pobre paciente quedaría más frustrado de lo que ya estaba- y en fin, a los angloparlantes también les tocó juntos y allí estaban.

–¡No me muerdas! ¡no, atrás niño del mal, atrás! –gritaba Alfred amenazando a un pequeño con un conejo amarillo quien lo miraba con sus grandes y confundidos. –¡Artie, me muerden, me muerden! –para Estados Unidos lo estaban atacando poco menos que bebés zombis, no sabía tratar con niños y eso que él era uno.

El americano se volvía loco, un niño estaba arriba de su cabeza, otro se sujetaba de su pierna, uno le estaba pegando en las bo-…cof, cof, en su aparato reproductor, uno de seis años le estaba robando el dinero y la más inocente niña que ya tenía cámara fotográfica se reía y tomaba fotos del sufrimiento del americano. Putos críos, fue lo que pensó Alfred apunto de llorar.

–¡Piedad, piedad por favor! –

A él tenía que tocarle cuidar niños, a él, héroe de grandes y pequeños, a él, un americano con un cuerpo para nada fofo, a él, estadounidense de gran intelecto, y por sobre todo a él, tipo totalmente NO apto para cuidar a pequeños. Los niños se lo estaban devorando, ya veía la luz, la luz… quizás fuera un mejor lugar, esperen, no era una luz, era brillo, volteó hacia detrás donde de seguro estaría su compañero.

El brillo lo segó, los arcoiris medios afeminados alrededor del inglés lo cegaban, allí estaba el británico, los niños que lo mordían miraban hipnotizado a Arthur mientras iban como pequeños zombis hasta él sentándose a su alrededor calladitos, gorditos y bonitos como nunca pudo hacerlo el americano, mientras seguían con brillos la escena el inglés estaba allí con sus grandes cejas y una cariñosa sonrisa junto a los pequeños contándole una típica historia infantil que quizás ya todos conocían, pero era la forma en que lo contaba ese inglés lo que la hacía especial.

Alfred parecía vampiro, la luz lo derretía.

–ÉL, ÉL ¡ÉL! –repitió. –Él tiene el don… –

Y simplemente se lo quedó mirando detrás del masculino árbol con florcitas de cartón que había en la sala, como el lobo mirando a la caperucita esperando comérsela, viéndolo así…tan a gusto con los niños pensó que su vida junto a él necesitaba algo más, era claro que algo loco como siempre surcó su mente.

Y al terminar el día…

–¿Cómo lo encontraste Inglaterra? –

–Una linda experiencia, me gustan los niños… y no es que sea pedófilo o algo…–

–Calma, no mal pienso como Francia…–

–¿Y en qué estuviste pensando? –

–¿Yo? –se preguntó mientras una sonrisa le surcaba el rostro –En que te embarazaré –

–¿Qué? –el inglés esperó haber oído mal.

–Que los encanté, eso… los niños me adoraban…–que mentira más grande.

–¿Tener sus dientes marcados en el pie, cabeza y brazos es señal de amor? –reía sarcástico.

–¡Sí, son marcas de puro love! –se reía –Por cierto… hoy te vienes a mi casa. –

–¿Para qué? –susurró algo molesto, pero tampoco demasiado, no tenía mucho que hacer.

–Es una sorpresa…–

El americano sólo rió mientras le tomaba la mano al inglés, llegarían a hacer todo menos cosas sanas a la casa, el americano ya había pensado en mutar su ADN para que sus espermatozoides embarazaran hombres, porque si tanto Arthur quería tener hijos él como el americano de la relación tenía la obligación de dárselos ¿verdad?.

**N.A:** Todos sabemos que Iggy tiene un don con los niños, es tan amor cuando quiere, ahora le tocará la consecuencia por aquel don, Alfred hará todo lo posible por embarazarlo (?) cosa imposible, pero vale soñar, de todos modos tienen la adopción. Eso, espero que les haya gustado y que viva el USxUK.

PD: Y que viva Mom!England :D  
>PDD: ¿Por qué no podía meterme a fanfiction? D:<p> 


End file.
